


The Second Weasley Girl

by Duck_Liet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bc I hated that name, Can you tell I'm writing a family fic?, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Molly Weasley is everybody's mom/grandma, Molly and Arthur become parents again, Multi, Renamed Albus Severus, Slightly altered other names bc reasons, i don't know where im going with this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Liet/pseuds/Duck_Liet
Summary: Molly thought she was done parenting after Ginny moved out back in 2000. Becoming an empty-nester after almost three decades of having a full house is bittersweet, but this is The Burrow in 2000, grandkids are right around the corner and it's not like their six children won't be in and out constantly.The year 2009 rolls around just like any other year, the sky is blue, Hogwarts has four houses, Molly and Arthur Weasley are expecting another grandchild, Ollivander's sells wands, what else is new?Just as Molly starts thinking about how much more fun it is to be a grandmother than an actual mother, a little girl in need of parenting is thrust upon her.





	1. The Last Eleven Years

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Molly Weasley is an experienced mother, she’s had almost four decades of hands-on practice and learning. She raised all of her children to adulthood, and all of them turned into upstanding, successful people - an impressive feat considering she had seven children.

(Fred was technically an adult at the time of his passing, and no one would deny that he was a great man.)

Some might even call Molly Weasley an expert mother. She wouldn’t deny the compliment, but she’s always emphasized that motherhood is not a practice that one can perfect. With every child comes a different set of needs, problems, and obstacles to surpass, she just happened to be particularly good at taking on the trials of child rearing.

So, when Molly is a few months shy of fifty years old, her youngest child and only daughter moves out of The Burrow, the feeling is bittersweet, and she can’t help but cry for a good few hours after Ginny has left. Her mothering days are over, and it feels like it was just yesterday that she and Arthur were bringing home a newborn Bill, who is now happily married and preparing for the arrival of his own first child. Despite having been through six other children leaving the nest, the last one hurts the most, and Molly doesn’t feel ready to be an empty-nester.

Molly never quite lets go of her role as a mother, but still manages to settle into being a grandmother rather nicely.

* * *

 

There is rarely a time where Molly is alone in the Burrow. She babysits Teddy once a week, her children always finding a reason to come visit, and her first grandchild comes into the world the following May. A few weeks after Victoire is born, Percy finds out about a three-year-old daughter he wasn’t aware he had with the late Penny Clearwater, and of course, Molly and Arthur are the first family members Percy and Audrey introduce to little Anastasia Marie - it is Molly who first calls her Anna. Teddy’s weekly visits are soon joined by the new oldest Weasley granddaughter.

Two years after Victoire comes Dominique, the third granddaughter looking more like Molly and Arthur’s brood than her sister and cousin. Shortly following Dominique is the birth of Roxie and Eddie, as Molly prefers to call the two - not because the name Fred still hurts, though it does, but because Roxanne and Fred are much harder for the twins’ older, but still very young cousins to say. George’s twins ring in a fertile year for the Weasley Family and Molly finds herself knitting hats and socks for four other grandchildren.

(A lesser known Molly Weasley tradition, making matching socks and hats for her own babies and the newborns of those close to her.)

Ginny and Harry’s painfully small and frail identical twin boys, Jamie and Sirius, are born two months early and get the tiniest set of socks and hats Molly has ever knit. Louis’ hat is made thicker than Molly prefers and gets a bit more brim than most usually have because merlin summer is around the corner and that boy is so pale. The fourth set of hat and socks, Molly began to knit on a whim fueled by a suspicion proven right - Molly had been watching the new Mrs. Hermione Granger-Krum at Fleur’s baby shower, and sure enough when she and Viktor had returned to England after a few months stay in Bulgaria, Hermione was seven months along with Emiliya.

 _(For_ Merlin's _sake, what is it with you lot giving your children such fancy names? I can’t put that on a hat! I’ll call her Emme, thank you very much!)_

The following year sees the births of the second Molly Prunella Weasley and Alice Kaitlyn Longbottom, both of whom ironically looking very little like their namesakes, and Emme’s little brother Filip - a name Molly finds herself liking quite a bit, even with the outlandish spelling.

In 2006, Alice Longbottom and the Potter twins all get little brothers: Frank Longbottom and Rubeus “Ruby” Potter. Days after the birth of Rubeus, Molly sees the announcement of Astoria Malfoy’s death by childbirth (a very uncommon way to die in the wizarding world) in the Prophet, knowing that the baby has no family other than his surely lonely and grieving father, nothing can stop her from sending a silvery grey pair of socks, and a hat labelled Scorpius, and a baby jumper to the Malfoys, along with an invitation to lunch in Hogsmeade with her and baby Rubeus.

(Draco, exhausted, grieving, and in way over his head, surprises Molly by showing up, and surprises her further by begging for help because _Merlin, Astoria couldn’t have been more ready for this and I feel so useless I might as be sitting here twiddling my thumbs._ )

The months following Scorpius and Ruby sees three new babies, only one of them a Weasley. Just three days after Christmas, Ron arrives on the doorstep of his childhood home, his secret children from a secret muggle lover in his arms, two-year-old Cannon Arthur and three day old Holly Harriet. Eleven months later comes the twin boys of neighbors Rolf and Luna Scamander.

The year after that, one baby, Augustus Longbottom, receives blue socks and a hat labeled Auggie, this nickname at the request of his parents.

More children will come in the next several years, and Molly will knit eight more pairs of socks and hats by the time her youngest granddaughter would be sent off to Hogwarts. Only two will be for offspring of Molly’s children, Lucy Cornelia Weasley and Lily Luna Potter, another two for Molly’s first two great-grandsons, Victoire and Teddy Lupin’s twin boys Willy and Harry. One will go to a surprise fourth Longbottom, Gabe, and another to Deyan Granger-Krum, whose hat and socks will be the second smallest Molly ever knits. The last two go to Dursley children, surprisingly, Dudley and Cho Dursley’s two youngest daughters of seven magical children, Esther and Wendy.

* * *

 

With dozens of children in her life, from her own fourteen grandchildren to the single child whose name she saw in the paper under both a birth and death announcement, The Burrow is anything but an empty nest. Her children and their friends and her grandchildren and their friends constantly pass through, and there is rarely a quiet moment in Molly Weasley’s House.

As much as Molly misses mothering, grandmothering is a whole different kind of pleasure she could go on about for days. It’s all the fun of mothering, but you can spoil the little darlings even more.

Yes, as much as Molly misses mothering, she is quite enjoying being a grandmother, being able to take care of children while not having to raise them herself. And maybe Molly was once an “Expert Mother”, but while Molly would always carry those days with her, she’s a grandma now and she’s loving it.

Yet, in the year 2009, Molly finds herself being a mother again.


	2. The Time Things Were Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's early summer of 2009, and a few people have issues with Molly's son's parenting methods - including Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Dominique Weasley is four years old the first time her parents send her to stay with her grandparents for more than a single night. Having been so young when it happened, and some level of traumatizing, Dominique does not remember much of it. Many years down the line, a fifteen-year-old Dominique would snort as her grandparents recount how she spent every waking moment after her mother dropped her off crying and sobbing for her parents.

At fifteen and looking back on herself, she can’t help but think that she should have just sucked it up. It would only get worse.

If she could, she would remember she, Victoire, and Louis all screaming at each other, kicking hitting, scratching. Then suddenly Louis was bleeding and crying. Victoire was also crying, but in a much more angry way than a hurt way. It was only Dominique who was not crying as her parents rushed into the room, her little arms crossed and her young face redder than her ginger hair. Her frantic parents shouted for a few moments, trying to find out what happened, which had Victoire bursting into sobs and spilling the entire story almost instantly.

Dominique, however, was not as easy of a nut to crack.

After a dozen minutes of shouting and trying to get the still very angry little girl to talk, an angry, red-faced Fleur marched over, swooping up Dominique. With a call over her shoulder ordering the blubbering Victoire to _go to your room and stay there,_ Fleur and Dominique were whisked away by the Floo. As soon as they stepped out at The Burrow, Fleur placed Dominique on the couch and proceeded to the kitchen to speak to Grandma Molly. Eventually, Fleur left the kitchen, followed by Molly, and crouched in front of her daughter.

_“Dominique, why did zou fight wiz zour zeeblingz?”_ She asked, her accent laying on thick in her distress. Dominique, still angry and red-faced, turned her head, refusing to look at her mother. _"Dominique, why are you always fighteeng wiz zem? Why do zou geet zo angry at each ozer?"_

Both Fleur and Molly pried at Dominique for a few minutes to no avail. Eventually, Fleur’s worried, pleading expression dropped and she stood. She stepped into the floo calling over her shoulder for Dominique to _loze zee attitude_ and left for shell cottage.

* * *

 

This habit of sending away Dominique when all three children fought became a pretty common occurrence and ended up being Bill and Fleur’s go-to way of dealing with the fighting. As time went on, these stays with her grandparents would become longer, and occur more often, to the point where Dominique was almost never home.

So, Dominique does not remember much of living with her parents, nor does she remember the first time they left her with Molly and Arthur to combat the constant fighting between the children.

She does, however, remember the last time they left her at The Burrow.

She was six years old. The fight was relatively viscous, and, as per usual, Victoire and Louis were crying - a habit they seemed to get from their mother, crying when frustrated or angry. Dominique, always a bit more _"Weasley”_ than her siblings, expressed her feelings in angry, stubborn, silence. Maybe this is why she was the one that was always sent away, Victoire and Louis were just easier to get through to. Used to what was going to happen, she stormed to her room, threw clothes into a backpack - she left enough toys at her grandparents house over the years to know she’d have things to play with, if her grandparents ever ran out of things to keep her busy (though they never did) - and marched back down the stairs to where her mother was waiting in front of the fire. Rather than take her mother’s hand as she usually did, she snatched some Floo powder from the large pot they kept next to the fireplace, and with a shriek of _THE BURROW_ , she made her way on her own.

This time was different.

More used to the Floo than most children, she walked out of her grandparents’ fireplace with only the slightest stumble. Too angry to even speak, she stomped past her grandmother without a word and up the stairs, hearing her mother come through as she made her way up to her usual room, that which used to belong to her uncles Bill and Charlie. She can remember throwing herself onto her uncle Charlie’s old bed and screaming into the pillow out of frustration. Eventually, she would listen to the voices of her mother and grandmother, unable to make out what either woman was saying, but waiting to hear her mother leave so she could try to explain her frustration to her ever understanding and patient grandmother because it's not like her mother or father would take the time to hear her out.

But this time, something was different.

She heard her grandmother raise her voice, which only ever happened when everyone was being too loud to hear her or when she was _really mad_ \- considering Dominique had only seen her grandmother when going upstairs, it was safe to assume that Grandma Molly was _really mad._ Her mother began to raised her voice too, which Dominique was more used to, but still surprised her because in her whole seven years of life Dominique had _never ever_ heard _anyone_ raise their voice at Grandma Molly, not Granda Arthur, not her dad, not her cousins, her aunts, not even _Uncle Ron_ \- and much like Dominique, Uncle Ron  _loves_ to shout when he gets upset. As she listened, both women only got _louder._ Before she knew it, she could hear someone stomping towards the living room - probably her mother headed for the fireplace - and her grandmother yelled the loudest little Dominique ever heard anyone shout ever.

_This is was very, very different._

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO HER!” Grandma Molly screamed! “SHE NEEDS HER PARENTS! YOU CAN’T KEEP RAISING HER THIS WAY!”

_“ZHERE IZ NOZINK ELZE WE CAN DO!”_ Fleur shrieked in response!

Suddenly, the house was quiet. Her mother had left, but Dominique was afraid to move. In her _whole life,_ Dominique had _never_ heard _anyone_ yell like that, not her mother, especially not her grandmother, and most certainly not her mother _at_ her grandmother.

Grandma Molly was _Enraged._ She was _Furious._

For a short while, the house remained quiet, and Dominique sat still as a statue on the bed, not sure if she should move or wait for her grandma to come get her. Eventually, while her shock remained, her curiosity got the best of her, and Dominique found herself sliding off the bed, and tiptoeing her way down the stairs - careful to avoid the steps she knew squeaked when stepped on - and peering around a corner into the kitchen. Her grandmother stood in front of the stove, bracing herself on its edges, her body shaking - Dominique could tell that she was crying.

“Gramma?” She called softly from her spot on the bottom step.

“Dominique!” Molly exclaims, spinning around to face the child. Her face is wet with tears and her eyes concerned. Wiping her face on her sleeves, she makes her way over to Dominique, bending down to the little girl’s eye level. “How much did you hear?”

Dominique shrugs in a noncommittal way, her worried eyes downcast, to which Molly sighs. It will be many years before Dominique tells her Grandma how much she heard or how much of what she heard affected her - it was not only the first time she ever heard someone confirm that something was, in fact, wrong but also the first time someone stood up for her.

Not wanting to dwell on what Dominique may or may not have heard, Molly ushers the little girl into the kitchen to help with the cooking.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Arthur arrives home from the ministry, leading in the Granger-Krum family, having run into Hermione at work he insisted she brings the family over. Though he was not expecting to see Dominique, he is not surprised, he comes home to her surprise visits so often that he can’t be. Overall, dinner is a pleasant event, Dominique catches up with Emiliya and Filip, Hermione and Viktor announce their surprise third pregnancy - the due date is set for late January, but Molly has a hunch and says she’ll be making a sweater for the boy in advance (as usual, she is right about both the gender and the boy coming a month and a half early) - and Molly and Arthur are simply happy to have company.

As dinner ends, Viktor and Arthur take the children outside to stargaze as Hermione and Molly chat, Hermione being Molly's go-to person for drama with Molly's many daughters-in-laws.

“I can’t believe they’re doing this _again.”_ Hermione spits out, setting down the dish she has been drying with more force than necessary. “They can’t expect you both to just… _deal with her_ when she gets angry.”

“I know dear," Molly says with a sigh, handing Hermione another plate. "Honestly, we don’t mind it all that much, we love having her over, and I wish I could as close to my other grandchildren as I am with her. I wish things between her and her parents were different, for her sake, being passed back and forth so much can’t be good for her.”

“It most certainly is _not.”_ Hermione huffs in response. “When you become someone’s parent, you are _always_ their parent, you can’t just take a break when you don’t want to deal with them, you would know this better than anyone.”

“Fleur and Bill are trying, they just need to try a bit harder.”

"They have needed to try harder for almost  _three years!"_

"I am aware-"

"Did you stop being Percy's mum when he chose his job over family?"

"Of course not!"

“You continued to make him sweaters and send him gifts for the holidays?"

"Yes. What are you-"

"You put up with him being a complete  _prat_ for  _three years,_ and never stopped waiting for him to come home. You continued to be his mum when everyone else gave up on him, and now you're letting Bill and Fleur get away with not being Dominique's parent almost every single time she misbehaves!"

 

“What am I supposed to do Hermione?” Molly argues, turning away from the sink. “What do you expect me to do? I hate this situation just as much as everyone else, and I've _tried_ to help in every way I could think of! Nothing has worked for them, and I can’t tell them to stop taking her here! They’ll just send her somewhere else and I'll never get to see her!”

“I don’t know! Don’t keep sending her back to them? Keep her here at The Burrow permanently?” Both women fall silent at this suggestion. “I really don’t want to impose Molly, but this isn’t fair to Dominique, that’s exactly what you told Fleur. Someone has to do something, hell, Viktor and I could take her-”

“No, no, The Burrow is the logical option,” Molly says quietly, defeated. “I just don’t know what to do, I can’t just tell my son that I’m not giving his daughter back.”

“Molly, you might have to. If Bill really cares about Dominique, he'll understand, and will try to fix things.”

* * *

It is a week and a half after the Granger-Krums are over for dinner that Bill comes to pick up Dominique.

The time is three quarters past nine in the evening, the usual time Bill comes to pick up Dominique - right when he and Fleur like to put their children to bed. However, on this day, Dominique has been fast asleep for over an hour, having been tucked in and read a story at eight sharp and sleeping within half an hour - this is the time Molly and Arthur have always put their younger children to sleep, ever since Bill was little.

There is arguing, of course, raised voices, lots of hushing from Molly - _I swear if you_   _wake up that little girl you'll regret it -,_ mean words, and hurt feeling.

In the end, Bill leaves, red-faced and fuming, barely half an hour after arriving.

Dominique sleeps soundly and undisturbed his her father's childhood bed, unaware of the arguing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I am going somewhere with this story.
> 
> Please excuse the bad French accent.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, they are much appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to take this anywhere, but here you go.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
